The overall objective and long-term goals for the Resource are the exploration of high-field, chemical shift resolved NMR spectroscopy in biomedical research and, eventually, in diagnosis. Plans include core research of the scientific-technical factors influencing high-field NMR spectroscopy. Specifically: 1) Basic physical factors affecting relaxation, resolution, signal-to-noise, and safety; (2) Magnet development of a high-resolution, 4.7 T, 40 cm clear bore magnet; (3) Radio frequency coil design at 30 to 200 MHz; (4) Imaging techniques and chemical shift resolved spectral localization; (5) Image processing techniques. The collaborative research will be the application of this technology to biomedical problems. Specifically we will investigate the extent to which 1H NMR (imaging and spectroscopy) and 31P NMR can improve diagnosis of disease states and improve evaluation of disease response to therapy. We have protocols for 39 clinical investigations and 13 basic science investigations. The following collaborative research projects will be done at the Resource: (1) 1H and 31P NMR of Arm and Leg Lesions; (2) 1H and 31P NMR of Nuroblastoma and Wilm's Tumor in Pediatric Patients; (3) Characterization of Biological Tissue by NMR; (4) In Vivo Tumor Assessment by 1H NMR; (5) Fluorine NMR In Vivo; (6) In Vivo NMR of Tumors and their Response to Chemotherapy; (7) NMR Prediction and Monitoring of Tumor Response to X-Rays; (8) Screening for Anthracycline Cardiac Toxicity by 31P NMR; (9) SCOR in Ischemic Heart Disease; (10) 31P NMR Studies of a Human Colon Tumor in Nude Mice. A diagnostic modality that would improve the detection and specificity of disease response to therapy would be of great value. If we can demonstrate to what extent this is true for 1H NMR and for 31 NMR, this would be most significant for patient care and management. Moreover, if this can be done at an earlier stage in therapy than with conventional radiographic techniques, this would be of even greater potential benefit to the patient. The findings of this research could be applied to the study and eventual diagnosis-treatment of our patient population.